Right here
by june88
Summary: What if Sandy and Rebecca are still together when Kirsten and Sandy met
1. Chapter 1

'Kirsten… you seriously need to get out of this room

'Kirsten… you seriously need to get out of this room!' her roommate Emily exclaimed to Kirsten who was currently on her bed with the covers over her

'Em please could you keep it down a little…its still early you know'

'its 11 am Kirsten, its not early' walking over to her friend and lifting the covers 'c'mon its already been 2 weeks Kirsten you need to get over him already'

Looking at her friend 'I am OVER jimmy'

'yeah that's why you've been drinking yourself to sleep every night since'

'is hard Em…its…I thought he…'

Helping her friend sit up and brushing her hair out of her face 'Kirsten you need to get over Jimmy he's going to married next month…you need to move on'

'Are you trying to make me feel better or worse?'

'I'm telling you the truth…so c'mon get up and were going to go to the diner to meet a friend of mine'

'I'm not really in the mood Em' slumping back down on the bed

'No excuses…15 minutes Kirsten!' she flung the covers off Kirsten's body

'EM!'

--

'this is so not a good idea' whined kirtsen for the third time to her friend they were on their way to the diner.

Kirsten admits she's taking this break up thing with jimmy seriously even though she shouldn't because he cheated on her with some girl from riverside but it was just hard. She and jimmy had a plan and breaking up certainly wasn't part of it.

'kirsten you need to move on…meeting new people will help you do that, trust me I know'

'what? You've never had a serious boyfriend since highschool'

'were not talking about me here' laughed her friend

'so who is this friend were meeting?'

'just a guy I met at a party'

'great so I'm the third wheel' Kirsten sighed 'great em'

'don't worry he said he'll bring a friend of his' hooking her arms through kirsten's

--

At the diner

Emily walked over to a booth with two guys in it, 'Hey david'

'Emily hi…sit' patting the space next to him leaving Kirsten to sit next to the other guy

Emily introduced Kirsten to the guys while David introduced himself and his friend, 'Kirsten this is Sandy'

'Hey' Kirsten said turning to sandy

'hey'

'so guys lets it' said David

--

After having lunch david suggested that they go for a walk. Emily and David walk a little further ahead while Sandy and Kirsten walked together. During the course of their lunch, Emily and David have gotten a little more closer too close in fact that they were now stopping very 2 minutes to kiss which is why Sandy and Kirsten decided to walk a little further back from them.

'this is kinda weird' said sandy motioning to their two friends

'yeah…hey do you want to go for a walk somewhere else?' suggested kirtsen seeing david and Emily make out in front of them was making her feel awkward and certainly wasn't helping her either

'lets'

Sandy and Kirsten said their goodbyes to the couple and walked back to campus. Kirsten had a feeling she won't be seeing her friend tonight.

'so what you major?' asked sandy

'art history, you?'

'law'

Sandy and Kirsten didn't talked much during lunch which was very uncommon to sandy with him just listening to David and Emily flirt with each other.

'that was a very awkward lunch wasn't it?' said sandy

'yeah' laughed kirsten 'very awkward'

Sandy observed that he likes her laugh, so much so that he wants to hear it again and because of that Sandy started talking about anything and everything while Kirsten just listened to him and laughed at his jokes, however corny they are.

'you can just stop at anytime you want' said sandy ' I tend to ramble sometimes'

'no its okay…I kind of enjoy it actually'

Sandy and Kirsten was just about to turn the corner to head to the west side of Berkeley when they heard someone call for Sandy. Turning around Sandy saw who it was and smiled, which Kirsten noticed.

'Rebecca!' greeted Sandy and then walked over to her and gave her a kiss 'hey'

'hello to you too' she said before turning towards Kirsten

'Rebecca this is Kirsten, KIrtsen this is Rebecca my girlfriend'

'hello' said Rebecca whie extending her hand to her

Kirtsen shakes her hand and greeted her in return. So he has a girlfriend then, she couldn't understand it but Kirsten felt a little disappointed by this. Of course sandy would have a girlfriend she was just stupid to think otherwise.

'Kirsten and I was just taking a walk want to come with?' sandy asked Rebecca

'please say no, please say-' kirsten thought

'sure'

--

Is it okay? Think I should continue?


	2. Chapter 2

'Kirsten… you seriously need to get out of this room

Kirsten Nichol never wants to get out of her room ever again. Yesterday started out bad for her when her roommate Emily forced her out of her room but halfway through the day it got better because of Sandy.

'Sandy' she thinks. She enjoyed his company. He was funny, smart and such a gentleman, totally different from Jimmy which was good. Unfortunately her girlfriend made an appearance, Rebecca.

'Rebecca…Rebecca…Rebecca' Kirsten quietly repeats to herself.

Kirsten still wasn't sure what it is she feels for Sandy. If it was only because he makes her forget about Jimmy or if its something more

'no, no, no the guy has a girlfriend Kirsten…you don't need that kind of drama right now' she said to herself

'but we both know that you like him' her head said in a sing song voice

'shut up…I do not like him. I just enjoyed his company'

'you cant fool me Kiki'

'stop, stop, STOP. Get out of my head' Kirsten shouted. Thank goodness Emily didn't sleep here last night or she would have thought that I'm losing it 'or maybe I am'

'you cant make me stop Kirsten I'm inside your head'

'your driving me crazy--okay lets say that I do like him so what? its not like there's anything I can do about it. He has a girlfriend remember'

Kirsten thought about Rebecca, she was nice. When she joined him and Sandy yesterday Kirsten told them that she will just go home and let them spend time together, but Rebecca insisted that she come with.

During their walk Rebecca made sure that Kirsten wouldn't feel left out they talked and walked together with Sandy trailing behind them. No matter how much Kirsten would like to hate her she can't, Rebecca was just too damn nice. Even she like her.

'Her and Sandy really are perfect for each other' she thought 'there both studying law, they have so much in common unlike me.'

Forcing herself out of bed she stumbled into the bathroom and glared at the mirror. 'that's it! I am officially over jimmy and I'm over this whole Sandy thing, I'm over ' she said to herself 'no more drama'

--

Kirsten was sitting on the steps of her college building when she heard someone call her name. turning a round it was Rebecca. 'didn't even lasted a day'

'Hey' she greeted

Rebecca sat next to her 'hey…I saw you sitting here I hope you don't mind'

'no I'm just passing time'

'well I'm sort of waiting for Sandy but he's running late so I don't' have anything to do'

'could you please do it somewhere else' Kirsten thought

'hey you want to grab a bite or something?' Rebecca offered

'uh…sure'

--

Kirsten and Rebecca was seated at a café near the library. She have to admit she was enjoying herself, she and Rebecca were talking about their antics in high school.

'you flooded the room!' laughs Kirsten

'well at that time my friends and I thought it was funny, it was thought until we got caught' Rebecca said before taking another sip of her coffee

Both smiled at each other with Kirsten shaking her head.

'so how long have you and sandy been together?' asked Kirsten

'3 years' she answered smiling

'how did you two meet?'

'we were classmates and my dad, whose a law professor, likes sandy. But we started dating during our second year'

'great her dad even likes sandy' kirsten thought 'what are you doing Kirsten no more drama remember' she reminded herself

'How about you? Seeing anyone?' Rebecca asked

'no…I've been single for two weeks now'

'oh sorry'

'no its okay. I'm already over it anyway'

Kirsten and Rebecca quietly finished their coffee before Rebecca excused herself to go to the ladies room. Kirsten let out a deep breath and covered her face with her hands. She didn't notice sandy slip into the seat in front of her.

'you okay?'

Taking her hands off her face she stared at Sandy for a second before replying slowly, 'I'm…good'

'okay' he laughed 'have you seen Rebecca she said you two are here?'

'yeah she just went to the ladies room' she answered while looking at anywhere but him

'so how have you been?'

'I'm good' still looking at anywhere except him

'what do I have something on my face?' he laughs

Finally looking at him, 'no, no, its just…nothing. You look good'

Sandy smiled

Kirsten quickly corrected herself, 'I mean you don't have anything on your face. Not that you don't look good but-'

Sandy just continued to smile at her

'your making fun of me aren't you?'

'yeah' he laughs

'what did I miss?' Rebecca leaned down and gave sandy a quick kiss before sitting on his lap since there is only two chairs.

'ummm…' Kirsten said

'nothing it was nothing' he said then winked at Kirsten

Kirsten blushed and looks away.

'okaaay…well are you ready to go?' Rebecca asked sandy

'sure' they both sat up and grabbed their bags

'hey Kirsten you wanna come with?' asked sandy 'were going to see some old movies'

'ummm' Kirsten looks from sandy to Rebecca who looks like she she wasn't pleased with the idea of her coming with 'no you guys have fun'

'okay bye kirsten' said Rebecca before taking Sandy's hand and leading him out the door

'wait you sure?' sandy asked before they reached the door

'yeah I'm sure'

'okay bye' and then they were gone leaving Kirsten sitting alone at the table. She stopped one of the waitress and ordered another cup of coffee.

'great everyone's out but me' she thinks 'on a Friday night nonetheless'

'well Kiki there is a first for everything' said the voice in her head 'at least I haven't ditched you yet'

'great!' she sighs

--


	3. Chapter 3

'Kirsten… you seriously need to get out of this room

Almost 2 weeks had passed and Kirsten was doing better than she did. She was now more focused on her studies, catching up on classes that she missed, doing more of her art and started partying again to the delight of her roommate.

It was also during these weeks that she started avoiding Sandy and Rebecca. She always sees them when she comes to the library, which was everyday, but she wouldn't talk to them and sit herself at the other side of the room. Whenever she sees them together she just get reminded of her lack of a boyfriend and that she was indeed attracted to Sandy, which the voice inside her head never forgets to remind her.

So here she was again at the other side of the library and trying to focus on what she was reading but failing because she can see them from where she was sitting. 'this is just great' she thought

--

Sandy was bored; he and Rebecca had been studying for two hours straight now and he couldn't take it anymore. This was not his style of studying. They've been doing this everyday, have dinner after class and then head to the library.

To keep himself from losing his mind, he's taken to observing the other students, one of which was Kirsten. He always sees her when she comes in but she will head straight to the other side.

'Sandy…sandy…SANDY' Rebecca said a little louder snapping Sandy from his thoughts.

'Yeah?'

'You're not listening to me'

'Yes I was'

'What did I just say then?'

'Umm…okay I wasn't listening'

'What is up with you?' she said her tone now laced with annoyance

'Nothing I'm just a little tired from all this studying. What do you say we get out of here?' he asked

Rebecca looks at him for a moment then stood up and grabs her bag 'you have fun with that'

'Rebecca' he said tiredly

'You've been like this for weeks. I need to study so I'll just see you tomorrow' and left him sitting by himself.

'Great' sandy thought then grab his bag

--

He was near the door when he caught sight of Kirsten standing near one of the shelves reading a book. Walking over to her he stood by her side and leaned on the shelves.

'Hey' he said

Kirsten looks at him and smiles 'hey' then went back to her reading. But sandy still stood there and continued to look at her, 'is there something you need?'

'No' he smiles

There's that smile again 'okay Kirsten relax' she thought, 'okay then what are you doing here?'

'I don't know' still smiling

'Could you please stop doing that?'

'Doing what? he smiles even bigger. He knows he's pushing her buttons.

Kirsten smiles at him then left and went back to her table but Sandy follows and sits in front of her

'Don't you have anything better to do?' she asks without looking up from her book

'Actually there is'

'Then I suggest you do it'

'Okay then lets go'

'What?'

'That's what I was going to do. I was going to ask if you want to grab some coffee' he smiles

'Your funny' she says sarcastically finally looking up from her book

He laughs then stood up and went to her side, 'so are you coming or what?'

'I have to study'

'What is it with women and studying?'

'What?'

'Nothing, c'mon you need a break and I need to coffee' he said looking down at her and gave her that smile again

'Why does he keep doing that' she thought, 'but-'

'I'll help study after we have coffee'

'Yes because they teach art history in law' she says slowly

'They teach everything in law' he laughs 'c'mon'

'Okay okay' she grabs her books and bag then followed him to the door.

When they were outside Sandy took her books from her, 'I'll carry these for you'

'Such a gentleman'

'That's me'

--

After they bought their coffees, they went back to the library and as promised Sandy was trying to help her study

'okay lets start' he said

'are you serious?' she smiles

'yeah I said I was going to help you and I will. So lets start.'

'okay' Kirsten showed one of the pictures from her book 'what do you think of this?'

'its…umm..colorful?'

'colorful?' she laughs

'it is'

'okay you are **not** helping me study'

'wha- fine'

They look at each other and both burst out laughing which earned them a round of 'shhhhs' from the other students

Kirsten shook her head then went back to reading while Sandy entertains himself by flipping one of Kirsten's book for pictures

'I don't get this' he said showing her one of them

'what don't to you get?'

'its just a bunch of paint splashed around'

'yes but there is intensity in the way the colors are splashed'

'yeah I don't get it' then shut the book close

Kirsten laughs then went back to her reading while sandy just sat there looking at Kirsten

'what?' she ask

'what?'

'why are you looking at me?'

'I wasn't looking at you' he smiles

Kirsten turns around then looks back at him 'your looking at Mrs. Brooks then?'

'yes yes I am looking at Mrs. Brooks. She is one hot librarian isn't she?'

'she's like 60' she laughs

'but she looks so much younger than her age'

'okay' then return to her reading again

'how long are you going to do that?' he asked motioning to her reading

'until I'm finished'

'aww your no fun'

'Im studying'

'fine' Sandy puts his arms on the table and rested his head on it

'you don't have to stay you know' she says looking at him

'no I'll keep you company' he smiles

'there's that smile again, stop it' she thought then went back to studying. After reading for 5 minutes she turns to look at Sandy again and he was already sleeping. She looks at him for a moment studying his face then went back to her reading.

--


	4. Chapter 4

'Kirsten… you seriously need to get out of this room

'Hey'

Kirsten looks up from her reading to see Sandy standing in front of her. She was sitting on the steps of her building again, waiting for her next class.

'Hey' watching Sandy sit besides her 'you okay? You kinda look like um-'

'Me and Rebecca just finished fighting'

'Oh sorry' looking down at her books again

'I don't know what's going on with us anymore'

'What do you mean?'

'Seems like were always fighting. We'll start off fine then the next we'll start yelling and she'll walk out'

_Be a friend Kirsten _she thought 'I'm sure you'll work it out'

'I don't know. Sorry for bothering you with this'

'No its okay'

Sandy looks at her then smiled

'What?' she ask

'Nothing' shaking his head 'hey my friends and I are throwing a party tonight at our place you know before finals begins next week you should come'

'I don't know'

'It'll be fun-please Kirsten' giving her that damn smile again. He's always doing that whenever he's asking her to do something.

'But I won't know anyone there'

'I'll be there'

'I don't think Rebecca would like that'

'I really don't care what Rebecca thinks right now' bowing his head.

Kirsten looks at him 'I'll think about it'

'So 8?'

'I said I'll think about it' she laughs

'Oh come on…it's our last chance to have fun…so 8?' leaning his face close to hers

'8' she said quietly. She couldn't believe that he was this close to her. 'I..um..i have to go..class…starting'

'Yeah' he whispered before leaning in closer and kissing her softly.

Kirsten was taken by surprise that she didn't respond immediately but when she felt Sandy pull away she placed her hand on his cheek and kisses him again. Pulling away Kirsten looks at Sandy and sees him smiling at her

'I um' she started but was interrupted by the bell ringing 'I have to go'. She quickly grabs her books then left Sandy sitting on the steps

'Kirsten wait!' Sandy grasp her left arm to stop her 'wait please'

Kirsten stops then turns to him with her head down.

'8 tomorrow?' he said

Kirsten looks at him trying to gauge if he's serious or not then nods he head '8'

Sandy smiles then quickly drops a kiss on her cheek before running down the steps leaving Kirsten with a smile on her face watching him go before heading inside. She can't wait for that party tomorrow, _what am I going to wear_.

--

'hey em what do you think' showing her two dresses 'red or black?'

Emily turns around to look at Kirsten then at the dress she's holding 'date?'

'no just a party. So which one?'

'black. What party?'

'Sandy invited me to this party at his place' she answered absentmindedly. She was busy looking at herself in the mirror while holding both dresses against her.

'oh that party'

'going?'

'no…David's gonna be there'

'I thought things were going well'

'it was except he forgot to tell me that he has a girlfriend'

Kirtesn stops looking at herself then at her friend then back at herself again. 'have you met her?' she ask quietly

'the girlfriend?'

'yeah'

'no not yet…meeting the girlfriend will just make things worse' she answered not noticing that Kirsten suddenly looks pale 'I'm telling you that is not pretty. So yeah me and David, so over'

'that's too bad' she answered. She feels like she's going to be sick.

'no not really' before turning to face Kirsten 'hey you okay?'

'yeah'

Walking closer to her 'you sure? You don't look to good'

'I'm fine…umm…I'm gonna go change' before quickly running to her room and collapsing on her bed. _what did I get myself into _

'a triangle?' it's the voice in her head again

'oh please I don't need you right now okay'

'okay but I have one thing to say'

'what?'

'you better start getting ready its almost 8'

'aargh'

--

Kirsten arrives 30 minutes late but it's a party so no one really show up on time. She has also manage to drag her friend Emily with her so she will not be the only one arriving late.

'I'm gonna find some drinks want one?' ask Emily

'no its okay I'm gonna go find sandy'

'okay'

She watch her friend walk away before making her way around the small apartment. She has looked both downstairs and upstairs but no Sandy. She's also asked some of his friends that she recognize but none of them saw him either. Finally she decided that she has spent enough time looking for him and wants to go home. She now has to find Em so they can leave.

When she found her friend she wasn't surprised that Em was sitting on the lap of some guy and laughing with him. Walking over to them, she taps her friend on the shoulder and tells her that she's going home.

'oh okay just let me get my purse in the kitchen'

'no no stay'

'are you sure?'

'yeah yeah' looking at the guy she was with 'you and um..'

'Tod' he said extending his hand

Kirsten shook it before saying goodbye to them.

--

Walking outside Kirsten couldn't help but look around still hoping to find Sandy, she wish she hadn't. On the other side of the street she saw Sandy and Rebecca sitting on the curb making out. To avoid seeing them and be seen by Sandy, Kirsten walks to the back of the building and hurriedly made her way back to her dorm.


	5. Chapter 5

'Kirsten… you seriously need to get out of this room

Kirsten promised herself that she will not do this again, that she will not busy herself dwelling over some guy but no such luck. Here she was on her bed with the covers thrown over her.

She didn't get much sleep last night, partly because her friend brought home Tod, well lets just say they didn't get much sleep either, and the other is because of Sandy. _'Urgh Sandy'_ she still has a lot of reading to do for her finals on Monday but all she could think about was him. '_This is not good'_

Finally deciding that she had done enough wallowing for the day, she gathered all her books and plans to go to the library to study. Exiting her bedroom she was surprised to see a shirtless Tod on the other side of the kitchen counter beating some eggs.

'Morning' he greeted

'Morning' shaking her head a little

'Want some eggs?'

Kirsten looks at him first then at the bowl he was mixing trying very hard not to laugh 'um…no no thanks. I'm good'

'Okay' then he turned and went to the stove

'_Oh god he is not just shirtless' _she thinks. 'Umm…I'm gonna go' trying not to look at his backside 'nice to meet you' she said hurriedly and went to the door. Before closing the door behind her, Kirsten sneaks another glance at Tod before completely closing the door.

'_This is turning out to be a good day after all'_ she thought laughingly to herself

--

Kirsten was busy looking through her bag for her ID that she didn't notice Sandy coming towards her.

'Hey'

Kirsten looks at him 'Hey' before dropping her gaze to continue looking for her ID _'I don't need this right now'_

'Are you busy right now?' he asks

'Yes' still not looking at him

'Umm okay well are you busy later?'

Finally finding her ID she looks at him 'I have a lot of studying to do' then quickly walks away from him

'Look I just want to talk' following her

'About what?' stopping and looking at him

'About the party. I know I said I was gonna be there and I was there but umm-something happened'

'What happened?'

'umm-well' looking at anywhere but her

'Something like Rebecca' her tone icy

'Yeah how-'

'Saw you two on the street, classy' then she starts walking again

'Wait! Look I'm sorry. I didn't knew she was going to show up'

Finally stopping, she turns and glares at him, 'so that's why you invited me because you knew she wasn't going to show up'

'No it's not like that'

'Then what was it like?' she was already shouting at him now but she didn't care

'I invited you because I wanted to spend time with you'

'Yeah you did a good job with that' before turning around and walking away from him again

'Wait!' grabbing her right arm 'could you just stand still for a minute'

'WHY?'

'So we could talk' he was also shouting at her now

'You want to talk fine lets talk' walking closer to him till there faces was just inches from each other 'why did you kiss me?'

'I…I…um..I don't…know' he answered slowly

Kirsten slowly nods her head and walks away

'Kirsten' he called

'Lets just forget everything' she says quietly 'lets forget about the party, about what happened, what didn't happened, you and Rebecca. Let's just forget it. She's your girlfriend and I get that. Let's forget about each other too' with that she turns away from him and headed inside the library. This time Sandy didn't follow her.

--

After watching Kirsten walk inside the library, Sandy let out a big sigh and sits on the floor. Ignoring the glances he gets from the other students, Sandy just stares ahead thinking of ways to make it up to Kirsten.

He really didn't mean for last night to happen. He was waiting at the door for Kirsten last night when Rebecca saw him and asks him if they could talk outside. Rebecca explained that she was just stressed from all the school work that she's been doing and didn't mean to take it out on him.

After a couple of 'I'm sorry' and 'I Love You' Sandy forgave her. As much as he wanted to say no and be angry with her he can't. He's been with her for too long and he really loves her. But because of all the fighting that they had, he started questioning his feelings for her and took notice of Kirsten. That's why he kissed her. He wasn't planning to but he did.

Sandy didn't know if this feeling he was having for Kirsten was real or if it was only because he finds her attractive. That's why he invited Kirsten to the party, to see if there could be something more between them. He didn't want to hurt Rebecca for something that he wasn't sure himself. He just wasn't planning on Rebecca showing up when she did.

Now he's in this big mess and he doesn't know how to fix it. After a few more minutes of thinking his phone rang, it's Rebecca.

'Where are you?' he felt guilty. Here he was thinking of Kirsten while his girlfriend was talking to him.

'Um-at my place. Why?'

'Want to grab some lunch?'

'Yeah sure'

'Great I'll come over there'

'No no I'll just come pick you up'

'Okay see you. I love you'

'Yeah' he says quietly

Rebecca noticed his hesitance 'I thought we were okay?'

'We are…just…um…I'll be right over'

'Okay, bye'

'Bye'

--


End file.
